Golden Sacrifice
by Phoenixsun
Summary: Poems about the Gold Saints' sacrifice during the Hades saga and their punishment afterwards during Overture
1. Wailing Wall

**_Golden Sacrifice

* * *

_**

_**Wailing Wall**_

I kept on running as I cried inside

Because of me twelve brothers that were staying behind

They know what it needs to be done

They do not care if it's regarded as right or wrong

At least they had the chance

To combine their power one last time

They all wear a sincere smile

Even knowing that later they will face trial

Come on my brothers, break through the wall

Unite your cosmos and reach the stars

Let the gods know the names

Of the twelve mortals the rivaled their strength

Your gold light will shine like a sun

And tell the story about the sacrifice you have done

In my heart your souls I contain

Goodbye my brothers, goodbye Gold Saints

* * *

A/N: This poem is about Seiya's thoughts when the Gold Saints were about to destroy the Wailing Wall so that the Bronze Saints could reach Elysion, I'm planning on making a couple of poems more.

* * *


	2. Departure

_**Departure**_

Our time has come

In moments we will all be gone

Yet we can't think of a better way

Than to depart on a solar ray

We know our brothers are still there

And they won't let anything happen to her

There's no regret in our souls

We would go together as a whole

Brothers it's your turn to shine

Take care of our goddess and protect her light

For you we will open this door

Advance through it and let your cosmos soar

Goodbye our goddess, it's time for us to depart

Don't grieve; we were willing to do this from the start

Brothers what else can we say

Remember we're all brothers; remember we are Athena's Saints

* * *

**A/N: This are the Gold Saints' thoughts right before shooting the Justice Arrow, I'm still planning to post a couple of poems more. Please Review.

* * *

**


	3. Gone

_**Gone**_

I can't believe they've disappeared

Because somehow I can still feel them near

My tears ran when I saw their cloths

They stood there with their masters gone

The path is open for us to advance

Our brothers gave us this fighting chance

Still it hurts so much in my heart

Our brothers are gone and they won't come back

They have become much more than our guides

They would always have a special place in our lives

My tears keep falling free

The departure of my brothers they weep

But even through this pain

We can't let our brothers' sacrifice be in vain

Brothers we know we're on your debt

We promise that your golden light we will never forget

**A/N: Shun's thoughts after the Gold Saints destroy the Wailing Wall. Please Review.**


	4. Punishment

_**Punishment**_

They say what we did was wrong

That we should be punish for the crime we've done

But in our hearts we know it was right

The sacrifice we made that night

Our punishment was impose

And we will lose our souls

Sealed for an eternity of days

Forever trap in darkness we will stay

But we know that our legacy still stands

Our brothers are there to continue our task

They will do anything to keep her safe

With that knowledge our minds are at rest

Stories will be told

About the men that challenged the gods

And people will reminisce

On the light of Athena's Saints

* * *

**A/N: Shion's thoughts when the Gold Saints were about to be sealed inside the statue as punishment for rebelling against the gods.

* * *

**


	5. Realization

_**Realization**_

I gasped when they came into view

The faces of my brothers I once knew

My mind wanted to disbelieve the sight

But I couldn't ignore the pain I felt inside

My body felt weak

I almost dropped to my knees

This was what their sacrifice had cost

Their souls trapped, sealed, forever lost

The world froze in time

Their departure was relieved in my mind

Death plagued my thoughts

But it couldn't replace my brothers and their duty I know hold

Forgive me brothers, I didn't know

The terrible punishment you had to undergo

Brothers I promise, your sacrifice won't be in vain

My heart will guard your souls until we meet again

* * *

**A/N: Shun's thoughts when he discovers the statue where the Gold Saints were seal during Overture.

* * *

**


	6. Traitor's Tale

**A/N: This poem does not go with the chronological order of this collection, but I still wanted to post it. These are Shion's, Saga's, Camus', and Shura's thoughts at betraying the Sanctuary, is also a tribute to AuroraExecution's poems 'Why' and 'Apology'.

* * *

**

_**Traitor's Tale**_

I sold my soul

For power and strength

But my true intentions

Was to keep her safe

---

The darkness consume me

My body feels safe

But I can't forget

The look on your face

---

It's better this way

To go as a villain

Than to fall as a hero

And make you shed tears

---

Now hate me

For what I have done

Of my true intentions

You will know not

---

The path I've chosen

Is shun by all

At least no one will weep

The moment of my fall

---

I want you to despise me

So when you attack

All you see is a traitor

That's all I ask

---

But event at this time

My heart has one last plead

A request which will be left unspoken

I'm sorry, please forgive me

* * *


	7. Frozen Poison

**A/N: Just like the previous poem, this one does not follow the collection's chronological order, but I still wanted to post it. You can probably guess who this poem is about by the title.

* * *

**

_**Frozen Poison**_

It breaks my heart

The lost of the friendship that we had

The understanding we created

The betrayal on the only one that cared

---

I look at you but I can't see

The loyal Saint you use to be

In my mind your memory will always stay

But now I will stand in you way

---

By your hand one of our brothers died

You will pay for the tears we have cried

Traitors I will never forgive

Even if it destroys the friendship you use to give

---

There's no mercy in my attacks

I will kill you even if you turn you turn back

Because in this war our paths have clash

But for her I will turn our friendship into ash


	8. Broken Sword

**A/N: I've decided to throw away the chronological order of this collection and just post poems that go well with the collection. I have seen a lot of Shion/Dohko, Saga/Kanon, and Camus/Milo works out there, but no one pays attention to Shura and Aiolia, so this poem is dedicated to them, it was inspired by the scene when Shura tries to talk with Aiolia and the Leo Saint tells him to be quite. Thanks to Aurora-chan, DeathIsVirtue, and Danda for reviewing.

* * *

**

_**Broken Sword**_

It really pains my heart

The damage I've done to you

But at this point of time

Ask for forgiveness is all I can do

---

Even before this night

Even before that day

When I'm in you presence

I have to look away

---

I thought it was right

Follow the orders given to me

That he had betray us all

I was too blind to see

---

I only learned the true

When it was too late to explain

To tell you why I had done it

And try to ease my pain

---

He was my close friend

His death I couldn't dealt

But it still can't compare

To the pain you must have felt

---

And now once again

Your hatred I must fell

Because to keep her safe

My true intentions I have to conceal


	9. Don't Go

**This poem is about Seiya, it was inspire during the scene in episode 11 where Seiya and the others are trying desperately to reach Athena right before she died, and by the end of the song when Seiya is muttering Saori's name. I have to say that I felt slightly anger against the character of Athena, since Seiya and the others were still trying to save them, and she killed herself without explaining them why. Thanks to Aurora-chan, DeathIsVirtue, and Danda for reviewing.

* * *

**

_**Don't Go**_

I can't stop it

You're slipping away

I feel so helpless

Don't go, please stay

---

Did we fail?

I want to know

If there was anything else

I could have done

---

It haunts my mind

That even now

I'm unable to reach you

I've let you down

---

My hearts desperately pleads

But it's left unheard

From far away

I can feel your death

---

An ominous red moon

High up in the sky

Another pure soul

Was lost tonight

---

I repeat your name

In a useless task

This time I have fail

To protect your heart

---

SAORI-SAN!!


	10. Sad Rose

_**Sad Rose**_

A single rose

Apart from all

Of immense beauty

And poisonous blood

---

Always alone

In a sea of red

In the beautiful garden

You tears fell

---

They were you companions

All that you had

Yet you hated them

For what they had caused

---

You were the first

You should have been last

Yet you died

To protect you light

---

The petals flew away

As so did your life

Still you smiled

When you started to fall

---

It wasn't in vain

The sacrifice that you made

It wasn't for nothing

The pain that you felt

---

After all this time

They still stand

You faithful companions

Continuing you task

---

Now I see you face

With a different soul

And I can't help but wonder

Is your saddens gone?

* * *

**A/N – Shion's thoughts on Albafica

* * *

**


	11. Second Face

_**Second Face**_

Since I can remember

I have always been behind

Always the second face

That anyone ever saw

---

I can't tell you how I hated it

Always been second to you

I can't tell you how it hurt

Not knowing what to do

---

Those feelings misguided me

I did terrible things

But now I'm paying

For the sins I'd commit

---

But what about you?

Didn't you find redemption?

When you struck your on life down

And as forgiveness for you intentions

---

What has become of us?

And our dreams from the past

Was it destiny that decided this fate?

And drift us far apart

---

Now things have change

Our cosmos will clash

But for her sake

Even you I'll surpass

* * *

A/N - Kanon thoughts on Saga at the Gemini temple during the Hades Sanctuary Chapters 


	12. Path

**A/N – I have always like the Fallen Hero concept, but I have to say that the Fallen Villain it's……interesting. Deathmask's thoughts. Danda, this poem is for you.

* * *

**

_**Path**_

It sickens me

The light of that place

But I can't explain

The tears in my face

---

I completely despise

Every last one of them

But why do I want

To keep them safe?

---

What's this weakness

That's changing me?

Where is the ruthless warrior

I used to be?

---

For my darkness

I have perish twice

But now for her

I willingly give up my life

---

It disgusts me

The pride in my heart

For those five kids

As the continue our task

---

I have always been

Walking towards night

But now I find myself

In the path to dawn


	13. Losing My Light

**A/N – Saori's thoughts on Seiya dying in her arms near the end of the Hades Chapters.

* * *

**

_**Losing My Light**_

Why do you do it?

You try so hard

All to protect me

It breaks my heart

---

I tried to keep you

Away from this fight

I tried to give you

A normal life

---

I always feared

That this day will come

That after a battle

You will be gone

---

I try desperately

To keep you with me

To keep your heart beating

Not letting your soul leave

---

You close your eyes

Your cosmos disappears

You have paid the ultimate price

And you have left me in tears

---

You smile weakly

Like everything's alright

Can't you see?

That I'm losing my light


	14. Guardian

**A/N – Companion to 'Losing My Light', Seiya's thoughts.

* * *

**

_**Guardian**_

It was my wish

To stay by your side

To be your guardian

Until the end of time

---

Now my life is fading

My cosmos is almost gone

But I have no regrets

Of what I have done

---

So why are you crying?

So why are you sad?

Can't you see we've won?

Can't you see I'm glad?

---

Remember I said

That I will always be there

That I will always protect you

Forever until the end

---

It makes me think I fail

See you crying for me

Please just smile one more time

This is how I want it to be

---

Before my heart stops

I want you to know

Though my life fades away

My love will never be gone


	15. Libra

**A/N - Tribute to the Libra weapons

* * *

_Libra_**

They've always been

Out last resource

Only to use them

When we could do no more

---

Their existence has been frowned

Their power shun

But they're always present

When all hope is gone

---

They were not suppose to awake

That we were strong enough

But we couldn't fool ourselves

We knew this day would come

---

Their light reflects the sun

Their power match our own

But are we able to live?

With the shame they bestow

---

It doesn't matter anymore

The decision has been made

We'll unlock what was seal away

The light will hide our shame

---

As we stare upon that wall

We know the time has come

We don't care what they think of us

Our regrets are none


	16. Your Purpose

**A/N - Hades' thoughts on Tenma and Seiya

* * *

**

_**Your Purpose**_

You've accomplished

You purpose in live

The reason why you returned

And stayed by her side

---

I came to know you

More than you think

And even at one point

You protected me

---

Even though

It was all for him

You gave the only humanity

That I ever received

---

I completely hate you

Yet I still regret

That unfinished painting

That I tainted red

---

Are we doomed to fight

Time and time again?

Is there a place

Where I can call you my friend?

---

So long Pegasus

Until the next end

When history repeats itself

And I'll bring your death


	17. Student's Heart

**A/N - These are Mu's thoughts on Shion. Irrelevantmaveric, this is kind of what you requested, ****I'll make one focusing more on Mu later on **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Student's Heart**_

You appear before me

And ask loyalty from my heart

How can you make such a request?

From something you seem to lack

---

You used to be the only tied

I ever had to this place

But you've move on in my heart

Now I'm here for her

---

Did you expect me to obey?

To do everything you ask?

If that's why your here

Then you should have never come back

---

There's no trace left

Of the student you left behind

He disappeared from this world

At the same time that you died

---

The only thing I couldn't repair

In the time that passed by

Was the wound that you left in my heart

When I couldn't say goodbye

---

I'll never reveal the true

And the secret that I hold

I'll never say how much I missed you

I think you already know


	18. Repair

**A/N - These are Mu's thoughts during the Hades Chapters. Irrelevantmaveric, this is what you requested.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Repair_**

I have always been

The one that repairs

The one to stay calm

At times of despair

---

The voice of reason

During hard times

The one that kept them sane

As the battles came by

---

I have always prefer

Fix over brake

But now is a hindrance

With all that's at stake

---

It saddens me so

Every time that I attack

It broke my heart

Sending them back

---

I cannot curse this war

And all the pain that brought

Because I got to see his face again

Even if my heart broke

---

Even if there's not need to repair

At this point of time

I'll remain by their side

This is where I chose to die


	19. My Promise

_**My Promise**_

I still remember

The day that we met

The untapped potential

That you possessed

---

The carefree smile

Your pure dream

All you wanted

Was to protect him

---

When you left

You both made a promise

You'll comeback as a saint

While he finished you portrait

---

For days I watched you

As you started to grow

As you aimed for the skies

As you made you cosmos burn

---

But now Pegasus

It's this how it will end?

To perish at the hands of the friend

Who you swore to protect

---

Now I make a promise

For the honor of my cloth

I won't stop until he pays

For having you heart torn

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Dohko's thought on Tenma's "death"**


	20. Enigma

_**Enigma**_

What's the mystery

That your eyes hold?

How are you so strong

When you don't know the sun?

---

Have we ever met?

I'm not sure

If it was an illusion

Or if it was actually you

---

I wish I could say

That I can trust you by heart

But I can't relay

On someone so far apart

---

Does it even bother

That we're all wary of you?

Do you even care

That we fear what you'll do?

---

If we fall in battle

How would you react?

Will you try to avenge us?

Or just turn your back?

---

You're an enigma

A book left unread

A pair of closed eyes

That will never fade

* * *

**A/N - Dohko's thoughts on Asmita**


	21. Reckless

_**Reckless**_

Too reckless

Will you ever change?

After two-hundred years

You still the same

---

You lose control

And rush from the start

Yet the brightest light

If the one from you heart

---

I could only see you

As a waste of time

Yet she was happy

With you by her side

---

After all this years

You have proven me right

If you emotions commanded

You would attack on sight

---

An idiot in armor

That's what you are

But apart of that

You're also her light

---

After two centuries

You're still by her side

And just like before

That's were you'll die

* * *

**A/N - Shion's thoughts of Tenma and Seiya**


	22. Wait For Me

**_Wait For Me _**

Can you tell me?

What does this mean?

This sorrow and joy

That now I feel

---

At that point of time

I thought there was no hope

That you've given up to darkness

And that my brother was gone

---

It haunted my mind

Leaving you at that place

Even through my madness

I feared your death

---

I never expected

To feel your cosmos again

Let along protecting

The place that caused you pain

---

Now I can feel

The last message you sent

Just to give me one last chance

As you meet your end

---

Now we're apart once more

Is thing how it's supposed to be?

Someday I'll see you again

Please, just wait for me

* * *

**A/N - Saga's thoughts on Kanon**


	23. Beyond The Flames

**_Beyond The Flames _**

Your wings are broken

Yet you still want to fly

You remain standing

Trying to continue this fight

---

During this battle

You've earn my respect

For the courage you showed

For the determination you kept

---

But I unable to look pass

The pain and sorrow I sense

Through you dark flames

I can see where your pride ends

---

You would willingly die

To accomplish you task

But I can see the sadness

You desperately try to hide

---

Is there something more?

Beyond the darkness of you flames

Is there a noble heart?

Or at least one that cares?

---

Where will you wings take you?

Beaten and broken as the are

I just hope that it's to a place

Where you can mend your heart

* * *

**A/N - Rasgado's thoughts on Kagaho**


End file.
